Japan's Way of Apologizing to America
by Theressa
Summary: What will Kiku do when he breaks poor Alfred's heart and spirit? Rated M for later chapters! For my friend, Gabby!
1. Chapter 1

**Japan's Way of Apologizing to America**

By: Theressa

**Chapter One**

"Alfred, why are you here?" an irritated Japanese man asked, his black hair falling over his eyes as he glared at a blond-haired American while holding a small basket of laundry.

"Because . . . It's a free country . . .?" replied the blond-haired man, smiling like the idiot he was.

The smaller man sighed. "Yes, but this is my house and I have rules that I expect to be followed."

"Well, yeah, I know you have rules and I know that one of your rules are that you must be invited to come over to your house, but I wanted to see you. Is that a problem, Kiku?" Alfred asked, hoping that Kiku would just give up and let him stay. After all, they have been dating for almost two years now, but they have not slept together too many times.

"I think it is a problem. I have work to do around my house. Could you leave?" coldly replied Kiku, walking away from Alfred and traveled to his backyard with the American right behind him.

"Kiku, did I make you mad?" innocently asked Alfred.

Kiku stopped where he was and span around – about to yell at Alfred for being an idiot – but then, Kiku saw tears tearing up in Alfred's eyes, his sapphire eyes turning into a dark shade of blue and resembling that of a whirlpool on a stormy night.

"I-I . . ." Kiku was taken back by the sight before him that he dropped his laundry and his hit the ground loudly, a thud producing at the drop. Kiku had no words. He had nothing to say to Alfred. Kiku was speechless.

"Do you really hate me that much? Did I really make you mad, Kiku?" Alfred asked again, the atmosphere around him becoming gloomy and mournful. Then, Alfred sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Kiku. It's just a really love you and I want to see you every minute of the day, but . . . I wasn't aware that you did not feel the same way."

"Alfred . . ." Kiku felt guilty now, but what was he suppose to say? Kiku did not have the guts to say something romantic because that was Alfred's job. Besides, it was Alfred who forced Kiku into this relationship, but then again, Kiku really did love Alfred.

"I'm sorry, Kiku." Alfred whispered, his head lowered in shame and his bangs covering his saddened eyes. "I'm really sorry for falling in love with you and forcing you to do things that made you uncomfortable. I'll just leave."

"Alfred, wait!" Alfred was about to walk put the door when Kiku called out his name and hesitantly, Alfred stopped himself, deciding to listened to what the Japanese man had to say.

* * *

_I hope you liked it._

_Just to let you guys know, there are six chapters._

_By the way, this story is for my friend, Gabby!_

_So . . . Here you go, Gabby!_

_I hope you like it!_

_And don't forget to review._

_I'm talking to the readers and to you, Gabby._

_Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"I'm sorry, Kiku." Alfred whispered, his head lowered in shame and his bangs covering his saddened eyes. "I'm really sorry for falling in love with you and forcing you to do things that made you uncomfortable. I'll just leave."

"Alfred, wait!" Alfred was about to walk put the door when Kiku called out his name and hesitantly, Alfred stopped himself, deciding to listened to what the Japanese man had to say.

* * *

"I-I love y-you too and I-I never d-disliked th-the t-times we . . ." Kiku blushed as he thought of the word "sex" and remembered the first time he and Alfred had sex. Also, it was the thing he loved the most, even if they did not have sex every day. "I mean, I really do love y-you and I'm f-fine when you f-force yourself o-on t-to me. I-I like that part a-about you."

"Is that so?" asked Alfred, but he was still not fazed.

"That is so. So, don't take it the wrong way, Alfred. I'm just . . . I was raised this way. I had strict parents and they expected me to follow every rule that they threw at me." explained Kiku, fidgeting as he spoke because this was the first time in a really, really, really long time that he mentioned his parents.

"But you're still mad at me." concluded Alfred, his voice barely a whisper so it was hard to hear it from where Kiku was.

The raven-haired man groaned. _I'm not getting through to him! What or how am I suppose to do to prove that I do love him, but I just want him to follow my rules? _Kiku thought, complaining on what to do. _I am the worse lover a gay man can have! I'm probably still the worse if I was with a woman._

"Kiku, do I annoy you?" Alfred suddenly asked, but this was just confusing poor Kiku even more.

"Sometimes you are and everyone else simply say that you're annoy and stupid, but that's not true. You're just annoy when you try to be a 'hero'." Kiku, of course, honestly answered Alfred's question because he was taught not to lie., causing an additional blow to the American's pride.

"You didn't have to say that, you know, Kiku. And since when did everyone hated me?" dramatically sobbed Alfred, making him want to go him even more and wanting to life inside a dark and lonely ditch. "I'm just going to head home, okay? I'll call you . . . maybe."

"O-okay, Alfred. Goodbye. I'll be waiting for that call." softly spoke Kiku, hesitating to wave goodbye to his lover as he watched Alfred sluggishly leave through the front door.

Once Alfred was out of sight, Kiku moaned and cried out, "I feel horrible! I hope I didn't kill all of his American pride," he prayed and then Kiku picked up the basket that he dropped and proceeded to head outside to air dry his clothes.

* * *

_Yeah, here's the second chapter!_

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Once Alfred was out of sight, Kiku moaned and cried out, "I feel horrible! I hope I didn't kill all of his American pride," he prayed and then Kiku picked up the basket that he dropped and proceeded to head outside to air dry his clothes.

Later that day, hours after Alfred left and hours after Kiku finally finished cleaning his house, Kiku sat comfortably inside his bed, tucked in with warm blankets. Kiku was simply reading a book as he sat on his bed. He had a television in his bedroom, but he did not like spending all day watching television so he read . . . a lot!

Kiku also had a huge bed, but he did not really need all the space. However, there would be times when Alfred would spend the night or even days with Kiku. And at first, Kiku would make the American sleep on his couch – Alfred the one who begged Kiku if he could stay the night – but at the end, Alfred would sneak into Kiku's bedroom, get the older male horny and Alfred would do the naughty to Kiku.

"Maybe I should get a smaller bed. A bed so small that Alfred would have to give up on planning to have sex." Kiku thought out loud, already bored of the book he read and still worried for his younger yet dominate lover. Then, Kiku decided against that idea. "He'll find a way to have sex and he won't really need a bed."

Kiku shivered as he thought about other parts of his house that could become dirty. Kiku had a hard time dealing with having sex on his bed – Alfred convincing him that beds were made for having sex on – but if Alfred were to find a different place without a bed, Kiku would mentally break down. And from what he knew from reading erotic romance novels, there were a lot of places in a house that two people could have sex on.

Finally, Kiku yawned and rubbed his eyes, sleepiness approaching his body. Kiku looked at his alarm clock that stood beside him on his desk table. The clock read _9:24 pm_, but it was still too early to sleep. Then again, Kiku was not the type to complain about sleeping early so he decided to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, after thee minutes of brushing his teeth while humming a small tune that sounded peaceful and relaxing . . .

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

Kiku heard his house phone ring so he quickly wrapped his tooth brushing time and headed towards his phone, bring a cloth with him.

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" called out Kiku, talking as if someone was waiting for him inside his house, drying his hands on a clean cloth. Suddenly, Kiku perked up a little and hoped hat Alfred was calling.

Kiku quickly answered the ringing phone. "Hello, Kiku speaking."

* * *

_Chapter three . . . is complete!_

_I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review._

_Or else I won't post more chapters._

_Just kidding!_

_I promised a would post this story for my friend, Gabby._

_But I can decide to not post it. _

_Just kidding!_

_I'll post even if you don't review._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
